sugar, spice, and supernatural lives
by xxMarisolxx
Summary: the powerpuffs girls come back but as witches when the girls finally try to become regular girls the rowdyruff boys come back looking for mates and little do they know is that that the rowdyruff boys are VAMPIRES
1. MATES

|**HEY GUYS I STARTED A NEW STORY BUT THE OUTFITS STILL GO WITH THE STORY CHECK IT OUT IN MY PROFILE IF YOU WANNA SEE THE OUTFITS HOPE YOU ENJOY! 3 **

* * *

** BLOSSOM'S POV**

**** **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**! **_''ugh'' I woke up early in the morning not wanting to get up because of what had happen last Friday night which was considered the worst day of my life. My boyfriend since 7th grade was caught sleeping with my best friend robin. He tried to explain how she drugged him but we all knew that he didn't take shit. He just got tired of me not wanting to sleep with him so he went off to find some other girl's panties and the worst part is the that it had to be my best friend. Well i a least got lucky that it wasn't one of my sisters. ''Yup'' my name is Blossom i live with my two sisters Buttercup and Bubbles. My sisters and i look like normal pretty girls that get anything they want, but thats not true not only are we not normal but we are not other then witches. After our father died we were left alone in the streets until a sweet old lady took us in and raised us as her own. By the time we were the age of 7 we found out the the lady known as Ms. Bellum was into witchcraft. As soon as she explained everything to us my sisters and i began take witchcraft as a very remarkable religion. After years of practicing me and my sisters became high level witches by the time we were 13. Each of us got to take a course kinda like you do in college. Bubbles took potion making, Buttercup took soul seeking, and i took spell control. _**

**_ Mr. Bellum told us how we needed to act like normal teens so she had the chance to enroll us into Windtree High School. We made a very good impression in our first days and the first 3 years in high school we were now starting our last year of high school, but what we didn't know is that we will be kidnapped and in love. _**

* * *

**_ BRICK'S POV_**

**_ '' Brick wake up its time to go'' i heard my little brother boomer say before he went to butch's room to wake him up. Butch is my also my little brother but he is older than boomer. Butch has always had a temper that he can't control but what can you expect from a vampire. Me and my brothers were born vampires our parents were also killed as soon as we were born after that i have been the parent when it came to my brothers. I loved my brothers but i would never say it because they would think im going all girly on them. Everyday i would hunt them some food it was usually someone i find walking around mostly girls because we would also like to have some fun with them before we fed. My brothers have been searching years for our mates but we had many fakes. Lets just say me and my brothers were known to be players and very good looking. Girls know we wont go out with them for long but the would do anything to be known as the ones who have been with hottest guys on earth , but we couldn't blame them we wanted some fun and sometimes some food. Neven though we have sex with other girls we can't wait to find our mates and as soon as we find them we will make love like nothing before as to what my brother Butch says. My brother Boomer is also thinking way to ahead as like he already wants a child with his mate but i guess he would have to wait and see who his mate is. In my opinion i just think we should wait to see who our mates are before we think of sex and children. I'm not saying i don't want to love her but i would like to get to know her before i kill her to become my mate. Vampires have to suck dry their mates before they can legally become their mates and after they finished they would have to share some blood of their to become a full vampire. Of course its forbidden for a vampire to fall for a human without being willing transformed by a vampire. _**

**__**_**''hey bro stop talking to yourself and come on im hungry and i really need to get laid before we set off to our stupid new school'' yelled Butch from the living room**__  
_

_**'' yea come on i think we need this last run before we find our mates and get tied down with marriage'' yelled Boomer  
**_

_**'' i'm coming hold the fuck up or i'll shub my foot up your fucken asses i have one for each of you'' i screamed with anger  
**_

_**''whatever just hurry the fuck up'' complained Butch  
**_

_**''okay okay im done fuck'' i said calmly  
**_

_** Once we arrived at the club Butch ran right towards a girl with soft brown hair with a white short dress and glass heels. Boomer when to a girls with black long hair with a purple top and black shorts and black heels, and i started walking over to a girls with short brown hair a red hair clip, white tank top, a black skirt, and red heels.  
**_

_**''hey sexy you look amazing tonight''**_

_**''well thanks whats your name maybe we could become friends'' she said smirking  
**_

_**''the name is Brick what about you hot stuff i can tell its gonna be sexy''  
**_

_**''haha its not as hot as you but its Robin by the way''  
**_

_**''Robin huh well what do you say we get out of here and learn more about each other''?  
**_

_**''sounds good to me''**_

* * *

_**So with that they headed to a motel but neither of them know that they both have something connecting with eachother. Brick didn't know that the girl he's hooking up with is the girl who knows where he love of his life is. Also Robin didn't know that Brick was Blossom's mate and that he was looking for a meal and has just found a meal.**_

* * *

_**HEY GUYS HOPED YOU LIKE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL GET THE PPG POV AND MAYBE WHEN THEY MEET BUT PLEASE REVIEW!  
**_


	2. pregnacy and truth

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK AND IN THIS CHAPTER I DECIDED TO MAKE SOMEONE PREGNANT SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :D**

* * *

** ROBIN'S POV  
**

**Tonight is gonna be fun i got this red headed hottie who is looking for someone to fuck. The only thing that bothers me is that he looks a lot like Blossom and i don't think they're related. So i might as well ask him like it wouldn't hurt.  
**

**''hey do you know a girl named Blossom by any chance?'' i asked quietly  
**

**''umm... i don't think so how does she look?''  
**

**''red hair, pink eyes, good curves, and nice smile''  
**

**''no i don't know her, but she sounds sexy''  
**

**''wait...you're not supposed to like her you have to like me!''  
**

**'' aww come i like you i'm just saying she looks like someone i could get along with don't take so wrong''  
**

**''NO TO YOU I'M JUST ONE OF THE OTHER GIRLS YOU PICK TO JUST HOOK UP WITH AND LEAVE THEM ALONE AND DEPRESSED BUT I GUESS IT DOESN'T MATTER AS LONG AS YOU GET WHAT YOU WANT!'' I said with anger  
**

**''WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?''  
**

**''NOTHING ARE WE GONNA DO THIS OR NOT BECAUSE I COULD GE ANY GUY IN THAT CLUB''  
**

**''YES COME ON'' Brick said with a evil tone**

* * *

**BRICK**

**Just a moment ago she was all in and now she's bitchen about me liking her friend that i don't know. At this point i have no problem sucking the fuck out of her, but i can't i wanna get closer to her so i could meet her friend that looks like she takes like a threat.  
**

**''come on there is a room that we can take for free''  
**

**''fine with me'' I said smirking  
**

* * *

** NEXT DAY  
**

** BUBBLES  
**

**Today was gonna be a great day and that's because its the first day of my senior year. I got up early in the morning and headed to the shower. After my shower i got dressed and headed down stairs when i heard my two sisters go down stairs.**

**''hey sis are you ready to go?'' asked Blossom  
**

**''yea hold on let me grab my bag and we can go''  
**

**''hey i heard some new dick heads are gonna come to our school'' Buttercup said with boredom  
**

**'' oh yea huh Bunny told me last night''  
**

**''whatever i'm done with boys these days after what happen with Mike i had enough''  
**

**''come on Blossom let it go Mike was a fucker and he needs to pay make him jealous'' said Buttercup  
**

**''well come on we need to get to school and remember NO magic'' i said looking serious  
**

**''yea yea lets go'' both of them said**

* * *

** BUTCH  
**

**Shit i don't wanna go to school i don't even know why we even bother going its not like we're gonna find our mates anytime soon.  
**

**''Butch hurry up we don't want to be late'' Brick yelled from the living room  
**

**''i am coming fuck''  
**

**Once i walked down stairs i saw my two brothers in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.  
**

**''hey give some cereal i'm hungry'' i said with lazyness  
**

**''oh hey guys guess what i found out when i hooked up with that trap''**

**''what you find out?'' Boomer asked  
**

**''i found out that she has friends that are sisters and that they look just like us and are single''**

**''really man wow, but why are you telling us for?'' asked Boomer**

**'' i'm telling you because they can be the ones they can be the love of our lives that we've been searching for''  
**

**'' i don't know about that just because they're sisters it doesn't mean they're the ones'' i said  
**

**''fine don't believe me, but they go to the same school and we are gonna meet them got?!''  
**

**''yea sure whatever'' said Boomer**

* * *

** ROBIN  
**

**Oh my gosh no, no, NO! I can't be pregnant FUCK. That stupid guy from the club didn't use a condom shit i'm gonna punch the hell out of him. He was just so hot and...wait this baby can be Mike's baby  
**

**but who is the father i want Mike to be the baby because i love him but at the same time i want Brick because of how strong he is and hot and so manly and can actually take care f the baby with me or would he leave me?  
**

**I know Mike is in love with Blossom and what if Brick falls for her too? I don't want that little bitch stealing what could be my baby's daddy NO she is gonna pay and i'm gonna make sure Brick doesn't fall in love with her if its the last thing i do.**

* * *

**HEY GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**P.S I DO NOT OWN PPG OR RRB  
**


	3. MEETING

**HEY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME SO HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! 3**

* * *

** BRICK  
**

** Once me and my brothers arrived to school i got the feeling of people looking at us. I knew Butch felt it too because he yelled out '' what the fuck are you looking at never seen a guy before?!''. Mostly all the girls were giggling or drooling which I didn't mind at all, but the guys were either laughing or mocking. After we reached the main office we were greeted by a lady with red glossy hair and looked like she was in her mid-20's ''hello you must be Brick, Butch, and Boomer Jojo, right?'' the lady said with a wide smile '' oh um yea that's us are you our principle?'' i asked wondering because of how young she was. '' yes I'm Ms. Bellum and i would like to welcome you to home of the knights and i would gladly hand you your planners and i would assign you three a welcome buddy. As soon as she said welcome buddy a smirk spread across my face '' a welcome buddy? who are our welcome buddies?'' Butch asked with a dirty look on his face hoping they were girls. '' well according to the charts you guys were assigned to the ones and only Utonium sisters they are great girls and i'm pretty sure you'll have a wonderful first day'' said Mrs. Bellum leading us to her office.  
**

** '' So when do we meet our buddies'' asked Butch looking dirty like earlier '' the vice principle had called for them and they are on their way'' said Ms. Bellum**

* * *

** BLOSSOM  
**

** When we arrived our friend Bunny came running saying ''hey did you see the new boys they are so HOT!'' I laughed at the thought of Bunny being turned on by some new guys at school '' you saw them?'' i asked acting like I cared '' yea everyone did and i heard Ms. Bellum is assigning welcome buddies to show them around the school'' bunny was being way to freaked out about some stupid new guys who might even be three brainless chumps. ''well whoever they get assigned to i'm glad it won't be me I don't want spend the whole day with a fucken dickhead'' said Buttercup with a sign of boredom '' I think it would be a good thing to make new friends with the guys'' Bubbles said looking at a magazine called Teen Weekly.  
**

** As soon as my sisters and i started to walk to first period until we heard the vice principle talk on the speaker '' Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles Utonium please report to the principle's office. ''Buttercup what did you do now?'' i said joking around ''haha i didn't do anything so shut it'' Buttercup said with a twitching face of anger. **

** When we got to the office there stood Ms. Bellum with three tall guys on her right. ''hello girls i would like you to meet the Jojo brothers'' i stood there looking at the features of the guys the green one had spiky hair with blue jeans, a plain green shirt, a black leather jacket, and green vans. The blue one had a blue flannel, blue jeans, a navy blue college jacket, gray vans, and a blue and black beanie. The last one was the red he had a red reckless shirt, dark blue jeans, red vans, and he wore a blood red cap on his head backwards. **

** '' hello my name is Blossom and theses are my two sisters Bubbles and Buttercup'' i said trying to start the conversation '' why exactly are we hear Ms. Bellum i don't really have time to be dealing with theses guys'' Buttercup said with a plain expression. '' you girls are hear to show these three gentlemen around the school and to explain to them what we do at the school'' Ms. Bellum explained  
**

* * *

** BUTCH  
**

** When i saw our buddies walk in my brothers and I were shocked and at the same time glad. They looked the girl versions of us and at the same time hot. The one that really got my attention was the green eyed girl with a bored expression on her face she looks like someone who would be good in bed. Ms. Bellum explained how they were our buddies and after that the red head said hello with a big smile while introducing herself and her sisters i found out that the cute black headed girl's name is Buttercup.**

** Buttercup didn't really look like the type of girl who would be into hooking up or any kind of physical connection with a guy unless she was punching him or giving him a slap. I would usually go for a girl like her sisters all girly and pays attention to looks, but there was something I saw in Buttercup that i didn't see in another girl i've meet or ate before. Something about Buttercup made me want to drink some blood even when i'm not hungry. Maybe i was thinking about this way over my head I can't actually be thinking that this girl in front of me could be my mate, or can I?**

* * *

**HEY GUYS I KNOW IT WASN'T LONG, BUT I HAVE A LOT GOING NOW THAT I'M STARTING SCHOOL I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER REVIEW PLEASE (LUV U GUYS)  
**

** P.S I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS  
**


	4. WELCOME BUDDIES

**UMM HEY YOU GUYS I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A POWER OUTAGE SO I COULDN'T UPDATE AND I WROTE THIS CHAPTER ON A PIECE OF PAPER AND I'M WORKING ON OTHER CHAPTERS TOO BUT PLEASE (ENJOY!)  
**

* * *

** BUTTERCUP  
**

**Once Ms. Bellum explained how we are suppose to show these three bone heads around the school I couldn't help to notice that the dark haired boy was staring right at me. At first I didn't want to bother to give him my attention that he was expecting, but then I was shocked into reality when he gave me a odd but sexual look that I found completely annoying. As i studied his face I couldn't help, but notice that he was awfully cute and then I saw something in him that i haven't seen in anyone, I saw a look of hunger in those forest green eyes.  
**

**After a while I got tired of him staring and smirking so i decided to see what my sisters were up to. Blossom was listening to Ms. Bellum like always she could never get distracted like even if we hit her with doge ball in the head she won't care like other teenage girls. As I took a look around my attention was caught of a red haired boy, I believe his name is Brick, gazing at Blossom like if she was Tony Hawk. A few minutes later he finally realized I was staring at hm with hate and with that he started whispering something to his jackass brother Butch.  
**

** BRICK  
**

**Wow was my first thought when I got the sight of Blossom she was so hot I liked how her checks had a bit of red blush and how her hair was so light a silky her eyes were kinda like mine but a bit more lighter. while i continued to stare at how cute Blossom is I could swear I swear I was feelings a pair of lime green eyes staring at me with hatred. I could bare the feeling of her sister getting suspicious of what we were doing here in the first place. The only thing i could think of I telling Butch to create a distraction so I could get this over with and so I could finally have some alone time with Blossom, if you know what i mean, i thought with a smirk on my face.**

** NOBODY'S POV  
**

**''Well girls I have some school work to take of so here are their locker commonations and their planners, and before I go don't forget to be home before dinner, okay.'' After the girls agreed Ms. Bellum walked away and entering her office leaving the six counterparts alone in the hallways.**

** BUBBLES  
**

**As i watched Ms. Bellum enter her office i have forgotten that nobody knew that that Ms. Bellum was considered our adoptive mother. My sisters and I didn't really want the whole school to know that the school principle was our mother because we didn't want to see like kiss ups and than people would ask us somethings like if we can get them out of trouble of something simaler to that. The only people that knew our secret was Bunny and Robin not even the teachers know about our secret. In the middle of my thought I was cut off by the cute blonde wondering what we were gonna do next as i looked around i noticed that my sisters and their buddies have already left which left me with a pinch of attention between the blonde, Boomer ,and me  
**

**''Well are we gonna do this or are we gonna just stand here all day'' the shy, but cocky blonde asked '' oh um yea we should start in the school garden that's the best place of the school'' I said not liking the way he was flirting with me.  
**

** BOOMER  
**

**Bubbles was very cute, but the way she replied to me i got the feeling she didn't seem so amused of the way I was flirting with her. I could easily tell that Bubbles wasn't going to be easy to agree into marriage and if the littlest one is hard I don't think the oldest would be any easier. All I know it doesn't matter how easy or hard they are Bubbles is gonna end up as my wife and into my bed even if I have to force her I know now she has to be my mate ''come on already'' Bubbles said cutting me off my thoughts while walking away leaving me in the hallway.  
**

** (IN THE GARDEN)  
**

**Bubbles was actually right the garden was the nicest place in the school she was very loving with the plants and with everything she did only made me want her more. After a hour of being guided by Bubbles i reached a breaking point that i couldn't fight my hunger. As bubbles was about to show me the theater I ran fast blocking the exit while not knowing what I was about to do. ''Um what are you doing'' Bubbles said getting a little freaked out of me getting closer and closer by the minute. '' Okay Boomer you can stop now you got already really STOP'' Bubbles said now getting ready to run '' oh come on you know you like me don't deny it'' i said looking more and more violent '' BOOMER STOP'' and before I knew it I was struck with a energy ball. **

**I got back after i broke out of shock of what had just happen a few seconds ago '' did you just use magic on me?'' I said asking Bubbles letting my demonic side take over. '' I'm so sorry please don't tell anyone i know how to do that please'' Bubbles said looking at me with regret '' oh i wont tell anyone honey. but in one condition'' I said now pinning her against the theater wall. ''Boomer please, please stop'' Bubbles said look like she was about to break into tears '' I will I will baby just stand still this won't hurt a lot just stand still'' i said whispering into her ear and before she could reply I pressed my lips against hers. At first Bubbles tried many times to kick me, but fail every time she then realized it was no use and soon started kissing back. I was actually kinda surprised that she started to kiss me back and before we knew my the simple kiss became more and more aggressive i felt her smile while we were traveling each others mouths. After a few minutes I felt myself going down from her mouth to her chin and soon her neck ''Boomer no no stop Boomer'' I herd Bubbles gasp out of breath. My arms soon went from her waist traveling up her baby blue tank top this was too much for me to take that after a while my fangs struck out and nibbled slowly up and down her neck so she won't realize what i was doing. Bubbles felt the grasp of my hands decreased and was now able to move her arms i knew i couldn't let her see my fangs yet so I gently hid my fangs and stepped away from her as soon as possible.''Boomer whats wrong'' said Bubbles feeling like she did something wrong '' nothing I just need to go find my brothers sorry I had a amazing time, but I really need to go'' and without letting her say another word I ran off losing her from my trail.**

** BUBBLES  
**

**What just happen at first he was all creepy and than we started making out and now he just leaves me in the middle of the hallway. I wonder what happen did I do something to turn him off or something? Oh my gosh I forgot he found out I was a witch man Blossom and Buttercup are not gonna like this, but what i don't get is why the energy ball barely did any damage no mortal can take that much power unless Boomer wasn't normal. As I was trying to figure out what happen i felt a pair of eyes staring at me, but it might be an illusion bacause at this point I can't even think I'll do more research at home I better get to at least one of my classes.  
**

** Ms. Bellum  
**

**On my way to my office I couldn't believe what had just happen. I need to take of this, but not right now its to early I'll just have to stall for the time being. Once i reached my office I quickly heated up some coffee and sat down looking more tense than ever. I knew there wasn't something right about those three the thing I don't get is why neither of my girls had figured it out by know. ''Stacy!'' I yelled from my office ''yes Ms. Bellum'' my assistant asked with a wide bright smile '' I want you to do me a favor'' I said returning a smile '' and what must that be" Stacy asked wondering I was taking my time asking '' you know those three gentlemen that were hear a while ago well i need you to keep a close eye on them okay?'' ''Yea sure but any reason why they seem so sweet'' my assistant asked with a confused face '' It's nothing i just think they found what they were looking for that's all'' i said getting nervous of how much questions she was asking ''okay then any else?'' ''No that will be all'' I said showing her the door and with that Stacy left with out another word.**

* * *

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE I'LL BE POSTING REAL SOON  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE! 3  
**


	5. OVER EXPOSED

**HEY GUYS ITS ME AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER AND IN THIIS CHAPTER THINGS GET A LITTLE RUFF FOR THE GIRLS AND PLEASE ENJOY! I WILL ALSO SOON BE STARTING ANOTHER STORY AND I WILL LET YOU GUYS KNOW WHEN IS THE DUE DATE (REVIEW AND THANK YOU)**

* * *

** BLOSSOM  
**

**After school I didn't really have the power to speak because of how much I have explained today in school. That Brick guy didn't bother to say one word today all he did was nod and stare and most of all after the tour he didn't say thank you, talk about rude. Sometimes I felt like if he was staring at my neck which made me kinda suspicious. Brick wasn't full with manners but he was kinda cute in some angles if I knew him a little more maybe I would see him as boyfriend material. I also noticed that my little sister Bubbles wasn't acting like herself. Bubbles kinda look like if she saw ghost maybe things didn't go well with Boomer, its not like it could be as bad as mine. which reminded me As I was showing Brick the science lab and my ex-boyfriend Mike started talking to me about getting back together I could've swore I heard Brick growling like if he was some kind of animal. In the middle of my thought my mother called me from downstairs ''Blossom honey come down stairs its time for dinner ''okay mom i'm on my way let me just change real quick'' I said while grabbing a pink low shoulder shirt and some gym shorts.**

** BRICK  
**

**As I was on my way to Blossom's house to complete our plan I realized that my first day of school wasn't what I had expecting. I was expecting something a bit more um romantic i guess its because I'm used to girls falling for me from day one. Something about Blossom was different she wasn't all over me like all the other girls I've met or seen and that's why I want her and like I'm known of saying I always get what I want. When I finally arrived at Blossom's house I started walking around looking for he window. Once i found her room I saw her lying on her bed looking as if she was thinking of something. Everything was quiet until a women that I was guessing was her mother calling her for dinner. I knew that because since I am a vampire I have the ability to hear anything from here to japan. ''Okay mom I'm on my way let me just change real quick'' I heard Blossom say whit a sweet tone. I saw her take out some PJ's and began to undress I couldn't believe what I was seeing I liked how he skin was smooth and pale and whit each item she took off only made me want her more. Before I knew it she was only in he bra and panties they were hot pink and had a giant baby pink B on the right side. After she finished she started walking down stair which means it was time for my brothers and I to surprise the girls I through a red light beam which was the signal for me and my brothers to enter the girls rooms.  
**

** (AT THE DINNER TABLE)  
**

**''So girls how was school?'' asked Ms. Bellum with a sweet, but worried smile. ''It was okay I guess I mean we didn't have to go to most of our classes'' Buttercup said while smirking that we only got to one of our classes today which was P.E. ''Oh that's nice what about you Blossom anything strange happen today?'' Ms. Bellum asked with her smile fading a bit ''um no nothing much, why?'' ''no reason just asking''. After a few awkward moments Ms. Bellum lastly turning to Bubbles without a smile anymore ''anything with Bubbles?'' Bubbles looked up and realized she was talking to her ''um no I just talked a little with Boomer and then I went to class'' Bubbles said looking a little nervous. '' okay than well I think we had enough you girls get ready for bed and don't forget to set your alarm clocks again okay?'' asked Ms. Bellum wondering if we were listening '' yea okay'' the three of us said agreeing. So with that we headed up stairs entering our rooms not knowing that there was somethings waiting for us in the dark.  
**

* * *

**SORRY THIS WAS MY SHORTEST CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE WAY MORE BIGGER. ANYWAYS REVIEW AND I WOULD ALSO BE ADDING WHAT HAPPEN TO ROBIN IN THE NEXT SO THERE WILL BE DRAMA  
**

**LUV U! 3  
**


	6. BIG TROUBLE

HEY SORRY ITS BEEN AWHILE BUT MY SISTER JUST HAD HER BABY AND I'M STUCK BABYSITTING FOR THE WEEK BUT HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

* * *

BUTTERCUP

After we finished dinner I couldn't wait to go to sleep ,today has been a tough day. When I opened my door I was pulled inside and thrown onto the ground. ''WHAT THE FUCK MAN'' all I heard in response was a chuckle and for some reason that got me pissed. I was about to swing for a hit until a hand grabbed my fist and my eyes came eye to eye with some forest green gems. ''Butch?...w-what are you doing here and h-how do you know where I live'' was the only thing I could shutter ''Oh come on babe you're not exactly considered hard to find '' Butch said with an evil grin on his face.

''Why are you here anyways?'' I asked stepping away from him '' no reason I was just hanging around and I so happen to past by your house and figured why not pay a visit to my little welcome buddy'' replied Butch while walking over to my counter and looking around my drawers. ''Ever heard of privacy you jerk off and get out already'' I yelled while grabbing him from his shirt but was soon stopped because I was quickly pinned down on the floor. Luckily my hands were free to I was able to cast a spell. Butch soon went flying across the room and hitting my wall '' well looks like someone learned her stuff'' Butch replied getting up. '' I'm gonna tell you again GET OUT or the next spell i'm gonna cast won't let you live'' I responded giving him a warning glare. He gave light chuckle before coming at me again but this time he manage to blow punch in my stomach sending me into shock. I could tell I lasted awhile because by the time I came back to focus I was in his arms. I was about to argue when all the sudden I felt a pinch in my neck I screamed in agony until he finally released me sending me too fall on the ground with an thud. I looked up at him in shock and fear of what had just happen .''D~did you j~ust bite me?'' I asked felling my neck as my blood was dripping out non stop he came closer but that only made me panic ''NO GET AWAY FROM! LEAVE! NOW!'' I cried out in fear. Crying was very strange for me I don't think I remembered the last time I cried. I could tell Butch felt bad about biting me because I looked in his eyes and they were filled with sadness and regret. ''I'm so sorry my love'' Butch spoke with a tear rolling down his check ''what are yo~'' I couldn't finish my sentence because I was in arms again and than he bit me again I screamed louder while bursting into tears but this time he did it with much more force that I passed out in a flash.

BUTCH

After Buttercup passed out I stroked her hair I really did feel bad about hurting her but I love her so much I had to do it. I got a few things that I knew she would need and made my way back home or should I say our home. Buttercup and her sisters are gonna be living with my brothers and I for now on. We bought a house here in Townsville for a cover but now we don't need it so my brothers and I been planning to take them to the family palace. Our father HIM is a very important person in our city. Actually he was the blood line ruler my brothers I are next in line but right now that isn't important to me because I have finally found my wife and future mother of my kids. It was kinda a surprise that we found our mates on the first day we came to the school but we kinda deserved it because we've been searching for them for 10 years.

I got to the palace in only 8 minutes because of my super speed and when I walk through the door I found Brick and Boomer with their mates in their arms passed out and covered in blood. Boomer looked worried but Brick just stared at Blossom with lust we said our good byes and we headed to our rooms. I layed Buttercup down on my bed and went to the bathroom for a shower. During my shower I heard my door open. I ran outside with my towel around my waist only to find Buttercup gone. I grabbed some cloths and ran outside ''BUTTERCUP!'' now i was really pissed I began to break everything in my path. When I find her i'm gonna chain her to my bed because this is just fucken stupid. If I was her I would stay still and don't bother getting into trouble. I soon found my brothers Brick and Boomer freaking out and pissed as fuck ''let me guess they ran off too?'' I asked crossing my arms. ''YES oh my fucken gosh she'd gonna pay once I find her'' Brick shot back banging the wall to almost breaking it Boomer was also pissed but he also had bit of concern look in his eyes.

I guess Brick's bang to the wall was pretty loud because our father came rushing down with a bunch of guards following him. ''What happen?'' our father asked concerned ''our mates ran off and we can't find them '' Boomer said frustrated ''WHAT well you must find them you don't know what could happen" he replied sending the guards to look for them.

BRICK

I can't believe I let my cherry blossom get away like that I can't wait till i find her and when I do I'm gonna make sure she doesn't do that ever again. I ran down the halls with some guards following behind now if I was Blossom where would I be? I quickly figured she'll be in the archives so I made my way down to the third floor and i barged into the archives and began knocking down everything. I finally knocked down one of the shelfs only to find Blossom crouching down behind it. I grabbed onto her arm and dragged her back to the room. Once we got there I slammed the door and gave her a really pissed off glare. After a few minuted of blowing my top off I finally snapped 'WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE THE ROOM RIGHT AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!'' I yelled at her and now in her face. '' WHY WOULD I LISTEN TO YOU I DON"t CARE ABOUT YOU AND I WILL NEVER WILL SO LET ME GO AND NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!'' she snapped back looking away from me. I felt my heart break into pices with those words my anger than got the best of me and I grabbed her and forced her into a kiss. She tried to pull away but my hair grabbed on to her hair not lettinh her mover her head. It than surprised me that she kissed back we continued to kiss for what seemed like ours but was only 5 minutes. We pulled away for air and got ready for bed. ''Goodnight Brick'' Blossom said to me while laying down I layed down next to her '' Goodnight my love'' and than we both fell to asleep in each others arms.

* * *

HEY GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BUBBLES AND BOOMER I WILL ALSO BE FINISHING BUTCH"S POV

BYE


	7. AUTHOR NOTE

**HEY GUYS ITS MissTRickster101 (Kittykat8153) I WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I WILL BE CONTINUING THE STORIES IN ABOUT A WEEK AND I WILL KEEP YOU IN NOTICE . BUT I ALSO HAVE A REASON FOR MY ABSENTS , I RECENTLY ENTERED A WRITING CONTEST AND I MADE IT TO THE FINALS. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED INTO BECOMING A SERIOUS WRITING PM FOR THE INFORMATION . THIS CONTEST WILL HELP YOU EARN A CHANCE TO GET ONE OF YOUR STORIES PUBLISH , BUT NOT EVERYONE IS PICKED I WAS LUCKY ENOUGH TO BE PICKED OUT OF MANY WRITINGS AND ESPECIALLY AT MY AGE SINCE I WAS AGAINST HIGH SCHOOLERS. THERE IS ALSO A MONEY REWARD ,NOW I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH BUT IT WAS MENTIONED SO IF YOU DO ENTER KEEP AN EYE OUT.  
**

** WELL BEFORE I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I WILL BE LOOK FOR NEW CHARACTERS FOR MY STORIES **

**I will pick 10 just tell me these listings , tell what you want them to be in the story and what story you want them to be in **

**1) name/last**

**2) gender**

**3) hair**

**4) skin ****tone**

**5) personality**

**6) eyes**

**7) height **

**8) weight**

**9) outfit**

** ...**

**(PARTS FOR HORROR MOTEL)**

** 1) past victim of the RRB ( seen in flashback)****  
**

**2) ****survivor of the explosion/close friend of PPG**

**3) girl in the basement (GIRLS ONLY)**

**4) upcoming suspect **

** ...**

**(PARTS FOR STALKED)**

**1) classmate/ new friend of PPG**

**2) boyfriend/girlfriend of RRB and PPG ... just to be clear if you choose these your character WILL become an ex boyfriend/girlfriend**

**3) neighbor of RRB/PPG**

**4) cousin of PPG (any gender )**

** ...**

** (PARTS FOR SUGAR SPICE AND SUPERNATURAL LIVES)**

**1) royal maid **

**2) wolfs /enemy **

**3) witch/ enemy**

**4) part of a royal family friend **

* * *

**I WILL NEED THEM BEFORE FRIDAY **

** bye ,**

** xoxo - MissTRickster101**


End file.
